We Live, We love
by Isn't that Ironic
Summary: Warning: Semi- self insert. Five best friends die in Earth and some how end up in Middle Earth. "You can call me Lana, Queen of Sexy." "So if this is Middle Earth I wonder if we're from the Earth on the right or the left?" "Huh, and I'm Mariah of reality. You should come visit sometime." Rated T because I'm paranoid. Legolas/OC Merry/OC Pippin/OC and Aragorn/OC. On HIATUS.
1. Prologue

**A/N consider the entire story and any stores or anything of the like disclaimed!**

Prologue

The small group laughed as they tossed the Frisbee around the park. Even though it was fall and the air was crisp there was many people around the five teens.

One of the girls jumped up into the air to catch the flying Frisbee. As soon as her hand touched it she sent it flying towards another of her friends. She checked her watch and her eyes widened at the time.

"Hey, idiots! We need to head to my place! Otherwise we're gonna be late and your mom is going to be ballistic, Ben." She said. The others nodded and as a group they started towards the parking lot. They piled into Ben's large SUV.

Mariah, the girl with the watch, was sitting in front. She twisted sideways and threw her legs over the console and turned on the radio. The song _We live_ by Superchic came on. Mariah looked into the back seat at her two girl friends, Leah and Lana. She grinned at them before singing along to the song with Leah, and Lana as back up.

The song finished and another started to come on but Mariah's phone buzzed. She looked at the caller id and her eyes brightened. She quickly turned the radio off and answered the call shushing the others in the back.

"Hey, Nate! What's up?" She asked. There was a voice on the other end of the line and Mariah's face fell.

"Yea. I understand. Don't call again." She hit the end button even though the voice could still be heard on the other end. Mariah leaned her head back against the seat and stared out the window.

Ben exhaled quietly having figured out what had happened a few moments ago. Lana and Leah exchanged sad glances. Even though they hated Nate, he had made Mariah happy.

David, the boy in the middle of Leah and Lana was totally confused.

"Um. Hey, Lana?" He asked quietly. Lana raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's going on?" David asked. Lana shook her head.

"Nate just broke up with Mar Mar, genius." She said as she rolled her eyes. His eyes got bigger as he finally figured out what had happened.

"Oh." The rest of the car ride to Mariah's was obliviously spent in silence. Mariah subconsciously began to hum We live.

The car stopped and everyone got out at Mariah's family's house. All but Ben still lived with their parents. The five went into Mariah's garage and into her kitchen. Thankfully her family had decided to go to Kentucky for the next three weeks, but Mariah had chosen to stay at home because of the bitter memories she had of her mother's home state.

Mariah went straight to her room and pulled on some fingerless gloves that went to her elbows. She stalked to her punching bag and started beating the crap out of her already torn and beaten three-year-old bag. With each punch or kick the bag went flying backwards and hit the guard she'd had to put up to stop it from hitting the wall. Finally she got bored with mixed martial arts and grabbed her bow.

The others of her group knew not to bother her when she was like this so they spread out around the room and entertained themselves with electronics.

Mariah pulled out a face-shot of Nate and taped it down to the old bag. She strapped her quiver to her back and strung her graceful long bow in one fluid motion. She grabbed an arrow and nocked the bow. She pulled the bowstring back to her ear and took a slow deep breath in and slowly released it along with her arrow.

It whistled through the air and struck Nate's picture in between the eyes. She had another arrow flying through the air just as the first left her fingers. This one struck the picture in the nose. She proceeded to fill the picture with so many arrows it looked like a face shaped porcupine.

Mariah collapsed into a beanbag and sighed some of the cold fury in her eyes retreating. She glanced at her friends.

"I'm fine guys. I really am. Just let me pack up my stuff and I'll be ready to go. Kay?" The others nodded as she packed her "stuff". She grabbed an already packed bag containing her clothes and picked up her second bag, which was much heavier than the first.

It contained her weapons. She was proud of the fact that she was a black belt in mixed martial arts **(hey I call it mma so if you see that that's what it means), **and since it had been a childhood dream of hers to learn to swordsmanship, and archery she had decided to take lessons on these subjects and many others.

She was now skilled with swords/knives/daggers, archery, blowgun, throwing stars, numchucks (though she had no idea when that would come in handy), staff, and stick fighting.

Lana, Mariah, Leah, Ben, and David grabbed their bags. They had just spent the night at Mariah's (They where all like family to each other. Ben was an older brother to them all. Leah was the hippie chick of the group. Mariah was the motherly one of the group. Lana did as she pleased. David was the younger brother to them all who was constantly playing jokes and getting in trouble.) No one would ever even think of being… romantically involved with another member of their tight-knit group. They where nigh inseparable. They spent the nights at the other's houses (or apartments as was Ben's case.) Mariah smiled at the others and touched a necklace at her throat. The others noticed the small movement and smiled at her, comfortingly. They all turned to the door to head back to Ben's car when the very ground beneath them exploded into vibrant fire.

The five felt no pain in the passing. They hadn't even time to realize they where dying before life left them.

**(A/N So the characters are Ben: age twenty, Mariah: nineteen, Lana: nineteen, Leah: nineteen, and David: nineteen. The reason this is kind of a self-insert is that we are all older and some things have changed. Like I'm not a black belt YET.)**


	2. Awakening part 1 Lana, Queen of Sexy

Lana's POV

Awakening part one

**(A/N italics are not elfish in this chapter.)**

Waking up suspended twenty feet in the air on a tree limb was NOT on my list of things that should've happened today. I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. I'm not an easy waker. A man in medieval armor stared up at me. He had his sword half drawn. This is not odd at all!

Reality hit and I leaned back and slid off the branch. He stared at me as I fell 'gracefully' head over heels. Thanks to my mma training, I rolled instead of landing in a heap. I stood up quickly next to him and brushed myself off. I held my chin up high as I strutted past him.

"Excuse me, my fine lady-" the medieval man with long wavy brown hair began to speak as he put back his sword. I stopped cold and whirled around.

"My fine sir," I raised one eyebrow jokingly. I crossed my arms. "What did you call me?" I faked a British accent for kicks.

"What would you prefer to be called, fine lady?" I grunted.

"Call me Lana, Queen of Sexy." I straightened my posture.

"I am not aware of the location of this land you speak of, where is Sexy?" _duh, right here!_

"Far beyond the hills of the North, passed the Land of Unknown." He bowed. "Now, if you would be a fine gentleman and lead me to my fellow Sexy Council, that would be lovely."

"You seem like you are far from home Queen Lana," he said glancing at my red skinny jeans and a tucked-in yellow Mario shirt, decked with suspenders and combat boots. I'm really pulling this queen thing off. I cleared my throat.

"As I've gathered. You never introduced yourself, sir."

"Strider, your highness." I slightly bowed. He continued, "I am sorry but I have no idea where your Sexy Council is. Whom is it made up of?"

"Lady Mariah of Converse, Lady Leah of Gucci, Lord Benjamin of the hills of Fitch, and Archduke Hamilton of Wal-Mart." He stared blankly at me. I sighed.

"But Hamilton prefers to be called David." He chuckled slightly.

"This way your highness."

"Wait!" I called out spotting a bag tangled in the branches of the pine. I quickly climbed up it as best I could and grabbed the handle of my bag. I stepped off the branch but held myself up right as the bag began to slip. Finally the pine lost its grip on my clothes and released them. I plummeted to the earth. I landed on my feet and rolled off my extra energy.

"You highness I have a question."

"Speak Strider."

"How did you get here?"

"Questions waste time. Let us go." I said and took off in a random direction. I heard Strider's laugh.

"My lady my camp is over there." I glanced back and saw Strider pointing in the opposite direction.

"I knew that." I said as I changed directions.

Now I just had to find out: 1. Where I was. 2. Where my "Sexy Council" was. And 3. How did this guy fall for my "Queen of Sexy" act. I mean really?

**(please REVIEW! Ya'll have no idea how much this would mean for me! And its going to take awhile for me to update because i have to double check stuff with my friends and i can't get a hold of them this week so sorry if it takes forever for me to update)**


	3. AN: School starting

Hey guys, sorry this isn't a chapter (though I am working on this don't worry!) I just wanted to let you know I won't be updating as much (can't say reguraly haha) because school started today. Glasses here I come


End file.
